The Dragons Destiny
by Sky- XD
Summary: When orphans Sam and Alex and their best friend Katie find three rocks their lives change forever. They are whisked off to a near deserted island where dragons roam but it is under attack. Who can help the scale of Gawain?
1. The Tornado

**Thank you for reading **

**note: any dragon name use in this story that is not in the last dragon chronicles i do not want to see any where else**

**THE TORNADO**

This is my story from the beginning. Well, I was running to school: I was going to be late (I missed the bus). My short bright red hair was flowing behind me and my bright green eyes darting back and forth. When I got there I looked for my sister Alex, we are orphans, and our friend Katie and I saw them at the bottom of playground. I was running up the playground when I tripped, fell and cut my knee. In front of me were three rocks: one crystal blue, one fire red, and one amber yellow. I picked them up and put them in my pocket then remembered my cut knee and looked down but it wasn't there. I reached my friends "Hi," I said "Hi Sam," they replied "Look what I found" I said showing the rocks. I gave the red rock to Alex and the yellow one to Katie. Suddenly, what looked like a tornado but was made of leaves, fire and water appeared although no one did anything like it wasn't there. We ran but it was too fast. We were trapped in it though I could still see Alex- she is hard to miss- her red hair was going crazy and her cat top was bright green (I had one like it same cat but is yellow, I was wearing it today). Katie was harder to see but I could make out short brown hair flowing in the wind and her light green hoody and jeans but we were all wearing jeans. The wind died down and we were in a jungle, it was beautiful surrounding us with greenie gray leaves and gray and brown bark. The sky was black but there was no moon, stars or clouds. We walked down through the jungle and reached a sea. It was shimmering in the air slightly but it was not blue, like normal, but an odd shade of grey.


	2. Captured and Saved

Captured and saved

Suddenly we heard a whirrrring sound. We looked up we saw an army helicopter, black as coal, then heard a banging noise and a box fell down and landed on top of us. We were trapped. We could feel ourselves being lifted up in to the helicopter. Abruptly there was a crash and a flash of fire and we fell back to the ground. As we hit the ground the box smashed and Katie whimpered, cradling her knee. We looked up and there was a dragon, fire coming from its mouth. Suddenly a net came out from the helicopter, caught the dragon then drew it in and disappeared in to the air. When we turned to the side we saw three green eggs with a flower next to it.

"Oh no they have got Gretel," said a voice "Golly won't be happy." We all turned to see a women with curly red hair "oh there you are. We sent out all the dragons to find you," she continued. Then with a glace to the side she said "oh good Gretel's egg are safe. We'd better bring them, are you coming?" "Sorry you must be confusing us with someone else we don't know what we are doing here," said Alex anxiously. "Oh, silly me! You two haven't been here since the war started when you were one," said the women "here is where you were born but when the humans discovered this place we evacuated you to the rest of earth." We stared at her questioningly.

"Come on" she said, motioning to us to follow "I will tell you more when we are in the safe area but now take an egg each, I will call in all the dragons." She walked off. We took an egg and followed her.


	3. New World on Earth

The new world on earth

We followed her to a big grey marble building where she scanned her eye. The door opened and we walked in. The inside of building was the same grey marble and platinum, shining in the black sky from the see-though roof.

"Sit down, the dragons will be here soon. Oh and put the eggs in the case: they are very precious and they are about to hatch," said the women. We sat down and put the eggs in the case. "Ok now we are sitting down I will explain," she said "I am Liz and..."

"Mum" a voice shouted

"what Lucy?" Liz called back.

"Gwendolen is hurt, the army hurt her!" Lucy replied.

"Take her to Zanna and David and Golly, tell them Gretel was captured" Liz shouted through to Lucy. "Sorry about that. That was Lucy, my daughter, her dragon was hurt."Liz apologized "anyway like I said am Liz and this is the fort of Guinevere. This island is called the scale of Gawain. It was a place of beauty; A place which was peaceful and quite."

"It was?" Alex interrupted.

"Yes it was not since the army came" Liz continued.

"Army?" Katie asked.

"Yes the army they came 10 years go when you two were 1 and Lucy was 5." Replied Liz "I evacuated you when your real mum, Kavita, was caught. But we know she is still alive her dragon, Galeru, did not drop his fire tear. If a dragon has an owner, they can't live without them."

"Dragons, fire tear, what?" I said, thoroughly confused

"Oh silly me. There are no dragons anywhere else in the world; they were all killed off years ago" Liz said "that's where the name of the scale of Gawain comes from. Gawaine was the last dragon for 1000 years. Until your mum, my sister, found two dormant eggs and when they hatched there was a boy and girl so we found a island named after our ancestors, Gawain and Guinevere. I'll tell you that story later. Anyway, now we have lots of dragons. There are only a few people here: your mum, you three, Lucy, Zanna, David, Arthur and Alexa. And Sophie sometimes came but now she doesn't. She can't come without being taken by the army. The army made the whole island go gray and the sky black. We restored some colour and got some sunlight though but that is it. The army won't go till they have captured every dragon."


	4. New faces, new friends

New faces new friends

Just then a red haired 16 year old girl came in.

"Who is that Mum?"Said who I guessed was Lucy. "Lucy you might not remember Samantha and Alexander and coming to that matter who is your friend and how could she see the colour rock only people with dragon in their blood can do that" "what the two babies that were evacuated when I was five after aunty Kathy was took." Lucy asked with a surprised look on her face. "That's them" Liz replied. Just the a tall, thin about 25 year old girl with dead straight black hair with beads in and kinda gothic look, her eyes stained with tears closely followed by a about the same height and age boy with a mop of brown hair and blue eyes. "What that can't be happening" said the black haired girl "What can't?"Liz, Lucy and the brown haired boy said together. "That kid with the brown hair is Katie my little cousin who lives in the orphanage " replied the girl "Mum's side or dad's" asked Liz "Mum's" replied the girl "That's it" said Liz "that's what" everyone said apart Katie who wasn't really apart this conversation " that's how umm Katie could see the rock's colour she does have dragon in her blood" answered Liz a blast of flame came from the room where the girl and boy came out of. "Zanna please check the dragon and get the news do a count and get all the hurt dragons to Golly" asked Liz. The black hair girl who I guess was Zanna walked in to the room where the fire came from. Liz continued "Alex, Sam and Katie this is David and that was Zanna and this is Lucy." "Hi" said David "hey" called Lucy who was studying the eggs "hey" Alex and I said (Katie still not really in the conversion).


	5. New dragons

CRACK, CRACK HRRRR is what followed. We all turn to the case where the noise was coming from. We turned to see three of the four eggs had hatched and stood three small dragons. One was red; one was blue and one yellow. "Look like your dragons had hatched." said Liz "our dragons?" said Katie, who was now listening, Alex and I. "Yes, everyone here has a dragon and that includes you" said David "Lucy will teach you how to ride" "ride?"I asked "yeah it's really fun" said Lucy "I'll take you to the arena as soon as you pick and name your dragon" I was the first up to the case then Alex and then Katie. We couldn't pick one. But then I remembered the stones we took them out of your pockets and I chose the blue dragon because I had the blue stone. Alex took the red dragon because her stone was red and Katie took the yellow dragon because her stone was yellow. Then we had to do the naming. "I think I will call mine Gazzif or Azzi for short" said Alex "I'll call mine G'zu (said _Gizu_)or ginny as a nickname " said Katie "I'm calling my dragon Gazen and Zennie for a nickname" I called to Alex and Katie, who had been sidetracked, as I followed Lucy carrying my dragon in the arena.


	6. Time to train

The arena was gray like the rest of the building with tall roof and 5 big doors around the room.

"Put your dragons in the pen over there" said Lucy "there too young to be ridden but they grow up fast" "you can borrow another" she continued "Sam you can borrow Golly, Alex you can borrow Gruffin and Katie you can borrow Grace but be careful with her she is missing her owner, Sophie."

We each when to a door and opened it four big dragons step out about the size of the one we saw on the beach. Lucy and her dragon, Gwendolen, walked in to the middle of the arena and showed us how to get on. We all copied. Then she showed us how to take off and land.

"The easiest way to control a dragon pull softly back on the head and the dragon will low and push softly on its head to rise" said Lucy "to turn left to lean right and right to lean left. Got that"

"yes" I said taking off.

it was much easier than I imagined and Lucy said I was a natural. Alex was very good to. Katie had a bit of a problem but soon got the hang of it. Then Lucy said I'll take to mum she will teach you dragon tongue. Yes I didn't think that dragons can speak English but I could learn French never mind some dragon langue. But anyway Lucy said for the rest of flying we need to complete dragon tongue so we went to Liz. Dragontongue was easier than I thought, it manly hrrrs. You have to say it from the back of your throat. I quickly learned it. So did Alex even Katie found it rather easy. So we quickly back with Lucy in the arena. But when we had finished it was so late at night so Lucy showed us to your bed room a bed on each wall apart from the door wall the room was colourful, one wall was blue as the sky back in England, one as red as flames, one yellow like sun on a summer morning, the cover on the bed matched. The final wall was black. Above each bed was a little clay dragon sitting on the shelf they look just like our real dragons.

"What are they?" I asked "They're the smaller version of your dragon" Lucy replied "but they don't come to life"

I turned to see a two doors painted black to fit the wall. Lucy when over and open one it contained all our stuff from the home. I decided not to ask about the other till the morning. Lucy finished the tour, I swear it's wasn't that big from the outside.


	7. training the dragons

Three days later after training on Golly and learning everything to know about this island. Our dragons were X 3 bigger than before. So that now we could ride them.

"Now" said Lucy "this is the hardest part these dragon will not we sure about anything and trust only you and you only. They're only young so you need to train them. You know everything you need to train them but remember they won't be able to do too many tricks and they will be quite scared."

Quite scared was the understatement of the century. They would move five dragons sized pace away from a different person if they came within 10 paces and all most certainly knock over the owner of the dragon and even if I didn't hit them they would end up in a bad place. When we finally got on the dragon then there was the problem of getting them off the ground. It took many hrrrs before they came quite far off the ground. Very luckily we had all managed to make them good at it by, 4 hours later, lunch. So we took a break. Lucy entered the lounge as we were relaxing Alex and I were watching telly, how they got the signal I don't know, and Katie was researching about dragons.

"Before you can carry at training tomorrow there is two things we need to do one you need to teach your dragon to trust some but not others and the other thing you will have to follow me for." Lucy told us.

So we followed her to the arena where we took our dragons to our room. Lucy opens the second door, which was the one we didn't go in yesterday, and followed her with our dragons down a vast gray corridor. Soon we came to a fork of many door marked with the names of us.

"First we will put your dragons away then I will show you something" said Lucy. "What?"I asked. "You'll see" Lucy replied.

We went into Katie's room first. It was grey, cold and huge. There was a patch of grey fur, a target on the wall, a bowl full of chicken and a bowl of water. Katie undid the harness of G'zu who as soon as was let go went over to the bowl before going to sleep on the patch of fur. Alex's room was just the same but Gazzif when was unharnessed flew around the room 4 time before settling on the fur and going to sleep. My room was once again exactly same when Gazen was released he went straight on to the fur did 9/10 of a circle and went to sleep. Now we came to Kavita room. We entered the on the grey fur was a curled up big golden dragon.

"This is Galeru, your mum's dragon. He has been dormant very since she was captured." said Lucy. I walked up toward the dragon and stroked it head I hrrred "don't worry." It lifted it head and hrrred back "I miss her so much and just want her back" Alex follow me up to the dragon and stroked him with me. He stood up and walked over to the bowl and ate went back on to the bed and went to sleep.


	8. Meeting Alexa

Later that night I was lying on my blue bed when I heard a hrrr coming from the door although all the dragons should be a sleep. I woke Alex and Katie and we investigated we went down the corridor I came from the very final door next Katie's. We entered the room mark Alexa inside was a five year old girl sitting in mid air. When we looked closer she wasn't in mid air as we saw a faint outline of a dragon, invisible dragon. "Hi" said the five year old girl "what you do here?" "We heard a dragon and we thought they should be a sleep" Katie said slowly. "He really shouldn't but he woke me up so I am helping him back to sleep" she replied "what is your name?"Katie asked (who rather like little children) "Alexa and this is G'lant" answered Alexa. "Well Alex and I are going back bed. Are you coming Katie?"I said "I will help Alexa get G'lant to sleep" Katie told us smiling at Alexa. And that's all I heard of it.


	9. Missing

In the morning Katie was already up and about even though it was half six. We got up to hear crying and Katie and Alexa talking. We hurried to find in the lounge was Katie hugging Alexa eyes filled with tears.

"What has happen?"I asked "Zanna, Alexa's mum, has been taken. She saw it happen can you get Liz I would but I don't leave Alexa."Katie replied. "Ok" we said feeling sorry for Alexa. We walked along the colourless corridors and finally got to Liz and Arthur's room it was cream and very pale blue on the inside(only the bed rooms are coloured).We had only been in it once because on the tour Lucy showed us it and said we probably shouldn't go in unless an emergency. We classed this as an emergency. We knocked on the door no answer so we opened the door there was a note from Liz saying gone to Lucy's for the night and Arthur wouldn't be too much help, being blind but he should be told. After we told him we ran to Lucy room as soon as we told them they were both off to Alexa. By the time we got back everyone was around Alexa so we when off to your room. Alex had an idea. I wasn't sure about but when with it but first we needed to train our dragon we got them to the arena I pull a lever that I saw Lucy pull to get the fighting training stuff. Up a gate came up the middle of the arena one side had moving target and one had balls and fire proof net that come out I took target first and Alex took the net and balls. We were very good so we swapped over. We were just as good. Next challenge was much harder sneak out of the building without be caught. There is no way that Liz, Arthur, Lucy, David or Katie will let us go. Lucky they went to see G'lant. So we were now on the hardest challenge yet, the plan! The plan was to rescue zanna, our mum and if time some if not all of the dragons. The hard things about is we don't know where the base is, how we are going to get them out maybe fighting I know boxing and Alex knows karate plus we don't really know much about the army. But we set out by the time we reach the beach we were wondering if they had noticed if we had gone yet. We remembered the helicopter came from the sea direction so we had head that way. We came to an island on it was a black concert building light beams moved around. It looked like a prison I was in some way it was. We flew around the building, the whole perimeter was guarded.


	10. Rescue

We flew down on to the top of the building. Nobody strangely saw us. We found a blue trap door on the top of the roof, so we didn't go in it seemed not right we found a black one so went down that. It led to a room that seemed to go down for ever and there we could hear voice and hrrrs so we headed down I kind of jumped. But the next level stuck out and Alex followed. "Gazen stay here if in danger fly off ok and same for you Gazzif" I shouted running down a set of stairs. After a lot of running we could see the prison there were five guards down there. Two were standing at the bottom of the stairs one standing either side of the room and the final one roaming up and down the corridor. In the cell there was a dragon with a flower. The one on the beach and her name was Gretel we heard Liz say. We were planning how to get in there. I looked to the left and saw one of those fire things in the red container. I nudged Alex and picked it up. The next things that happen was we got to the bottom of the steps and hit him with container then it sprayed soap into the other guards before we hit him too. The roaming one came to investigate before being knocked out by being kicked in chest. Gretel hrrred "thanks." Once they were out cold we stepped forwards the two other came running at us so we stepped back causing them to knock into each other and fly back knock out then some of the dragon hrrred "what happened, what is going on." Alex took a looked around the prison cell after cell but most of them were empty. "So how are we going to get in and free them?"Asked Alex "with these" I replied jangling a set of keys. "How did you get them?" Alex said "easy, he had them" I answered nodding my head to towards one of the guards. We started down one side freeing all the dragons that flew up toward the trap door on the roof then we went down the other when we freed Gretel she sat down patiently and watched us free more dragons then we got to last two zanna and our mum had to be in them we looked in the first one in it sat Zanna on a piece of wood next to her was a set of headphones. She heard the click of the key and turned round to see what was happening. "What are you doing here," she asked "did Liz send you?" "No, we came on our own accord they were fussing over Alexa and we through we would come and help you" I told her. "Well you shouldn't be here you will be caught" Zanna said. "Do you want to complain or get out of here" Alex said with irony. We went to the next cell in it was a women about 41 tangled red hair laying on the block of wood with the head phone on her eyes were closed and face muddy the lock clicked and we entered we took the headphones off her head. Her eye flicked open they were cloudy green and when she stood up she wobbled. Alex and I both guessed it was our mum. Zanna helped her across and they both got on Gretel. Gazzif and Gazen were sitting at the bottom of the steps. We got on and flew up and I went I notice one of the knocked out guards had gone. When we had reached the top there we heard siren flaring 20 cold black merciless helicopters came storming towards us but they were only 3 dragons still here Gretel was slower taking the weight of two people the helicopters were gaining on them. When, suddenly, out of the blue (well black) came Galeru Kavita's dragon. The shiny gold dragon flew directly toward Gretel and the helicopters. Doing a super sharp turn picked up our mum and flew in line with us and so did Gretel and full speed ahead so the helicopters were out of site. Then my blue rock and Alex's red rock and also Katie's yellow rock (which Alex was holding) fell to the ground falling into a puddle. I lowered and picked it up the puddle was a weird purpley colour. When we got back there was a mixture of happiness and being told off. After all that I went to sleep.


	11. Fire tear

When I woke there was silence both Katie and Alex were in there bed. The sky was dark as always and the time was 11:00. I got out and walked down to my dragon. Gazen was scratching at the door. When I opened it Gazen came out. "Follow follow" she said and flew off. I followed her to the arena in the middle of the arena sat Galeru and my mum. "He dying" she said. "Why?" Gazen asked in dragontongue. "He couldn't take the speed." she told us "he is an old dragon that was dormant for 10 years he can't take it." "What's going to happen?" I questioned "tonight he will cry his fire tear" Kathy or Kavita answered. As she said those words a tear started to form with in Galeru eyes. She turned and caught the fire tear. Suddenly Galeru turned to stone. "Can I ask you a favour?" Kathy asked. "What is it?" I said. "It may help beat the army but will change the scale of Gawain forever" she replied. Kathy and I got on Gazen and we took off. The young dragon, although very strong, found it quite hard to carry two the people we went far out to sea and the night airs cold breath froze my face. So we were far out to sea. I could make out the army's base. The fire tear left her hand suddenly alarm blazed from the army's base. Quickly Gazen took off and did the fastest speed he could in the situation and got out of there. A could hear a helicopter far behind us just as we came in. The door closed, we were safe.


	12. Gadzooks' note

Mum went straight to bed, I sneaked off to the arena sitting in there, next to on the stone body of Galeru, was Gadzooks, David's first dragon and he has four: Gadzooks (a writing dragon), G'reth (a wishing dragon who flee to SPACE when the war started), Golly (a healer and Gazen's dad) and Gronye (a shape shifter). Gadzooks quickly wrote something on his pad and showed it to me it was one word "snow" I looked up though the see-though roof to see snowflakes fall and settling on the roof. But then I thought why would Gadzooks tell me snow but then I remembered the story of Gawain he created the arctic's ice then I knew that inside very snow falling was Galeru's fire within, aroma. Once again gadzooks scribbled something down on pad he showed it to me it said Gawaine. By this time it was 8:00 about the time everyone, I ran outside, in the black sky was a glowing green dragon with another sliver dragon behind it. Lucy, who was now behind me, screamed "It Gawaine" Gawaine was female dragons known member of the last 12, mother of Gawain and long thought dead. Gawaine and the other dragon flew. They went into the arena, Gawaine sat there her head bowed, and Mum was stroking it.


	13. captured?

I stood outside watching, my heart started to beat I heard helicopters in my head though I could see none was this an illusion, my imagination or a real helicopter. I started to feel dizzy I heard someone shout my name it sounded like Lucy. The helicopter sounded like it was getting closer whirrrrrrr spun around in my head. I fainted. I woke up in a gray room I look like the ones the dragons slept in but without the fur, target or food. I was still quite dizzy and my vision quite blurred was I in the fort or had it been captured by the army? I heard laughter somewhere away. There were a couple hrrr my brain hurt too much to translate. I shook my head back and forth I was now somewhere different in the jail at the army's base in the cage my head still hurt but my vision was better I looked out of the bars I could see Gazen and Gazzif I felt a tear from my eye. I could hear SAM SAM SAM echoing through my head. I woke up in Gazen's room with Gazen innocent eyes staring at me hrrring my name. I stood up and rubbed my head in confusion. It was a dream? "What happened?"I mumbled "you became unconscious as the army came Gazen took you in," Lucy said from the door way, "Aunt Kathy told me about Galru if you were caught Mum would be mad." "You tell will you?"I asked "I'm not a spoilsport anyway I would though it quite obvious there's a stone dragon in the arena and it's snowing" Lucy replied


	14. Dreams

Surprisingly dragons like the snow. Gazen and I walked across the crunchy snow the cold air blew Gazzif, Alex, G'zu and Katie flew over the top of us. I was trying to stay out as long as possible. For some reason we hadn't seen the army in ages. But at about 12 'o' clock a helicopter whirr Gazen, Gazzif and Alex was together started to run Katie, G'zu, Lucy, Gwendolen was near the building and got in straight away into it. I couldn't get there without getting caught so I hid in the jungle. I saw a box came down Alex, Gazen and Gazzif. I waited till the helicopters were gone I was 9 'o' clock before they went so as quickly as I can ran back to the fort of Guinevere. There were a sigh of relief when I returned. Lucy went out to search the perimeter to see if the box was dropped. We went to sleep. I woke to an eerie silence at 12:00pm and woke up Katie and walked in to Lucy's room it was empty Lucy was not there. We had made a plan to get back Alex. It may seem mad though but there's method. I took the newbie dragon called Glade and Katie took G'zu .we left the dragons on the roof and jumped down right in front guard. It felt weird landing snow newly laid. As soon as guard saw us he grabbed us, all part of the plan. And we just entered the jail I elbowed him in the chest he fell back howling in pain and from my pocket I took set keys then I saw in Alex's face stick though the bars staring at Gazen and Gazzif. Then came the flash back from Alex's view it would be exactly as I dreamed. Anyway there was no time for weirdness we needed to get out of here before Mr. Guard guy came round I ran to the lock and unlocked it we got out of there at what only could be described as the speed of light. We came back but then Liz sent us on an important mission to find Lucy but before we went Gazen and Gazzif demanded to go to the items room all dragon have types G'zu is a listener you can tell by the ears but Liz say they're too young to know there type but they insisted they knew so Alex, Liz, Katie, Zanna, David and I the young dragons in to the item room and they walk over to the shelf and picked something. Gazen pick a tool box Liz said, like his father, was a healer and Gazzif took a flower meaning he was a potion like her mother. Then we set off we started by flying round the perimeter the beaches, who didn't look like them as they were cover in snow, then as we flew further in land. Suddenly Gazen and Gazzif saw them we swopped down. Gwendolen was fine just a cut to the wing and leg and was guarding Lucy. Lucy on the other hand was not as good she was not dead by dangerously ill; her face was covered in mud and the hair was brown not bright red, her eyes were clouded when you saw her open them. Gazen went up and examined her them. Then he came back and said a word to Gazzif I can't say or write but I will tell you this it was long. Gazzif started to list ingredients it stared dragon blood and Gazen wiped some off Gwendolen and gave it to Gazzif he placed it on top off the flower the white flower turn green then there was some potions from Gazen's tool box and now the flower was a odd shade of blue. The final ingredient was ice fire and there was plenty of that to go rounded. Gazzif took the flower, now a purpley blue, to the nose of Lucy suddenly Lucy's eyes flickered open they were still quite clouded and the Gazen helped Lucy up on Gwendolen as he was a small then the female dragon. Using G'zu we told Liz we had found Lucy then we set off in the fastest we could go with Gwendolen hurt wing but we were soon back and when we were there was great sigh of relief.


	15. the stone secret

Early in the morning I woke to see Alex sitting up in bed she was staring at her rock I picked mine up and looked at it. It was flowing like a picture of the sea but it moves I walked over to Alex her rock was moving and Katie's was moving it was so weird. Later that day we were in the main room Katie studying the egg that never hatched. Then I saw Katie's pocket glow I walked up my pocket was glowing too and out of the pocket I took my stone it was glowing. I open the case and placed the rock where Gazen's egg was it glowed even harder Katie took hers out of the pocket and placed it where G'zu's egg was then Alex did it placing it the spot where Gazzif was. The rocks glowed brighter and brighter then the light drained into the final egg. The egg glowed then grew and grew before the egg cracked a green dragon popped out it hands were bigger than usual. It was a wisher, like G'reth the dragon in space somewhere.

"Who's dragon is it?" I asked

"I know we can give it to Lucy" said Katie

Every one nodded in agreement. Lucy, who had been under the care of the healers, followed Alex and I to her dragon's room in it sat Gwendolen, as usual, and the new wisher.

"Is that wisher mine?" Lucy asked

"Yes all you have to do is name him" I replied

"Um how about Garran" Lucy said

"I like it" hrrred the little wisher

"Well that's sorted then come on" I said.


	16. Flight for freedom

Later that day we had a meeting

"It was the final straw they have to go" said Zanna

"Zanna we can just kill them they would thrash us" Liz complained

"But Alexa can't just live her live trapped inside" Zanna replied

"Kathy?" Liz asked

"Sorry Liz but I'm with Zanna on this one" Mum replied

"Ok let's have a vote if more people are for we do it and if more people are against we don't" Zanna said

Everyone but Liz said for so we did. Later that day when all the children, a part from Alexa, was having a meeting of their own:

"I have a plan to help defeat the Army" I said

"What is it" everyone asked

"Lucy you need to make a wish" I told them

We all went in the see the little wisher, Gwendolen got annoyed with Katie for tripping one her and Lucy then made a wish.

"I wish that that we will win the war so once again dragons can roam free" Lucy hoped

"It's has to come true" said Alex "it's the dragon's destiny."

We prepared dragons (and humans) in armour in felt weird to wear armour and seeing dragons in it. Then we set out every single one but golly, who stayed on the ground and cared for hurt dragons a people, and Liz stood next to him. We travelled to the army base in front of me was mum on Gawaine, she was leading to my left was Alex and Gazzif next to them was Lucy and Gwendolen; to my right was Katie and G'zu next to them Zanna and Gretel if I looked behind me I would see David on Gadzooks and all the other dragons that inhabit the island. Dragons shot fire at the building, helicopters whirred and for the first time I didn't want to run. The battle went on for 4 days helicopters crashed; dragon fell but so far out of the two team was we were winning, by quite a bit. But then Alex came down, crashing down Gazzif was badly injured Gazen and I dragged them on to the beach where Golly was waiting. Then we went back up in to the sky a helicopter was coming straight toward Gazen and I stood strong it got nearer and nearer yet I started to head toward it Gazen shot fire at the surprised army member, setting alight the tail of the helicopter. It started to fall it hit the army base and exploded. The remaining army members fled for the scene. The black sky turned to blue and the grey all around disappeared.

It was fill filled the dragon's destiny


End file.
